One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 6 in my Season 4 fanfiction series and it's Minkowski Centric and is called One Step Forward, Two Steps Back


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

One step forward, Two steps back- Minkowski Centric

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJune 27th 2007

EXT. ON A DOCK (FLASHBACK)

We see a younger MINKOWSKI walking down Pala Ferry with people behind him (similar to BEN'S arrival on the island). He is young, in his 20s, and seems to very happy and excited about this new opportunity. He approaches a woman, JUNE who gives him a flower necklace and smiles at him.

JUNE

Hello and welcome to the island, Rhys.

MINKOWSKI

How'd you know my name?

JUNE

We have your information from when you signed up. Now, could you please work your way forward and into the processing room?

MINKOWSKI

Ok then. Thanks for this.

He points towards the flower necklace but she doesn't pay attention as she is talking to the next person in line.

JUNE

Hello and welcome to the island Alan.

MINKOWSKI turns around and heads back into the processing room.

INT. THE PROCESSING ROOM

MINKOWSKI walks up to the desk that a woman (OPAL) is sat on.

OPAL

Hello, I'm Opal. What is your name? And then I can assign you the job you've been given.

MINKOWSKI

Hi, I'm Rhys Minkowski

OPAL

Ok, Rhys, I'll have a look for you.

OPAL begins to search through a pile of clothes for his clothing. She picks out something for him.

OPAL (CONTN'D)

Ok then. Here we go.

OPAL hands him the clothing.

OPAL

You're a test subject for us so if you would just like to make your way other in that direction.

She points towards a door. Then we hear someone shouting.

THE MAN

Opal, Opal, No! I believe this man deserves a better job than this so...

MINKOWSKI turns around to see a man with long hair and glasses: HORACE GOODSPEED.

OPAL

But Mr. Goodspeed,

HORACE

No, Opal. I want him to have a better job than that. I reckon his has something about that I like! Sort him out with something else. Ok?

OPAL

Ok.

OPAL begins to write something down.

HORACE

Maybe, something in the Mathematics department with me.

HORACE winks at OPAL and then turns his attention to MINKOWSKI.

HORACE (CONTN'D)

I like the looks of you, kid.

MINKOWSKI

Thanks.

EXT. OUTSIDE A BARRACKS HOUSE

We see MINKOWSKI step out of the front door and take in the delight of the new island morning. He smiles widely and comes towards the top of the steps looking around the barracks.

MINKOWSKI

God, I forgot how much I love waking up to this every morning.

He smiles and begins to make his way down the steps slowly on his artificial leg. He then begins to make his way towards a house. He goes towards an orange house and makes his way up the steps. He knocks loudly on the door. He waits until someone answers: AL.

AL

Morning, Rhys

MINKOWSKI smiles at him.

MINKOWSKI

Hey, Al. Don't you just love this place.

LOST

EXT. OUTSIDE A HATCH DOOR

HORACE and MINKOWSKI are stood outside a hatch door. The symbol on the door is for The Arrow. We see that they are both in jumpsuits with The Arrow symbol on it.

HORACE

Here we are, Rhys.

MINKOWSKI

Ok.

They smile at each other as HORACE opens the door to the The Arrow station signalling for MINKOWSKI to enter. MINKOWSKI walks in warily. HORACE enters behind him.

INT. A HALLWAY

HORACE overtakes MINKOWSKI.

HORACE

Just up here.

He turns his head around whilst still walking and smiles at him. They enter The Arrow main body.

INT. THE ARROW

There are computers that have umbers written all over them all over the place on desks. Also on the desks are many different pieces of papers which are also covered in numbers. HORACE rushes forward to try and clean it up.

HORACE

I'm sorry about the mess.

MINKOWSKI

Ahh, it's ok.

HORACE suddenly stops cleaning.

HORACE

That's good then: saves me a job.

They both laugh.

MINKOWSKI

So... what do we do in here?

HORACE'S face lights up.

HORACE

Well, at the moment we are investigating a sequence and its effects on the people and the world.

MINKOWSKI

What sequence?

HORACE

The Valenzetti equation. I'm sure you've heard of it somewhere along the line.

MINKOWSKI

No, I don't think so.

HORACE

Ok, sit then.

HORACE and MINKOWSKI both pull up a chair and sit opposite each other.

HORACE (CONTN'D)

You ready?

MINKOWSKI

Yeah

MINKOWSKI looks slightly confused.

HORACE

The Valenzetti equation is a mathematical equation developed by the reclusive University Mathematician Enzo Valenzetti. What it is, is the equation that is used to predict how long it will take for human extinction to occur. Now, six of these numbers, 4 8 15 16 23 42, are the numerical values to the core environmental and human factors to the Valenzetti equation.

Minkowski

What does that mean?

HORACE

Let's not get bogged down in what that means but I bet you anything, you'll realise something: the numbers, 4 8 15 16 23 and 42 appear in your life constantly! What's your birthday?

MINKOWSKI looks shocked at him.

MINKOWSKI

The 8th of April.

HORACE

What year?

MINKOWSKI

1950 but that isn't one of the numbers.

HORACE

Yes but it's two of them added together. 42 + 8 50.

MINKOWSKI

Ok.

He looks shocked and confused about this.

HORACE

See, they appear everywhere!

MINKOWSKI

So, what are we studying?

HORACE

Exactly what I've just explained to you.

MINKOWSKI

Isn't that a bit simple?

HORACE

No, not at all! Now, what we've got to do soon is go to the radio tower and start broadcasting and see what the effects of them are.

MINKOWSKI

Sounds fun.

HORACE

Surprisingly it is actually. We have a right laugh down here.

MINKOWSKI

We?

HORACE

Yeah, there's another man, Shaun, down here but it's his day off.

MINKOWSKI

Ok then.

HORACE

Let's get cracking then.

They smile and get up off their chairs and make their way to a desk.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

JACK and JULIET are by the food stand waiting for SAYID. They can see him approaching them. Most other people are asleep. SAYID reaches them.

SAYID

Good morning. Are we ready?

JACK

Yes. We have everything.

SAYID

Guns?

JULIET

Yes

SAYID stares at her.

SAYID

Shall we get set off then?

JACK nods to SAYID.

JACK

Let's get going!

They begin to make their way towards the jungle. We see JACK enter the jungle first, then JULIET and then SAYID last who looks back onto the beach to check that no one is following them.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see DANIELLE waiting in the jungle. See is stood up looking at her watch. Then someone comes through the bushes: ALEX. ALEX walks up to DANIELLE. There is a bit of an awkward silence.

ALEX

Hi

DANIELLE

Hello

ALEX

So... who was my father?

DANIELLE

Another man on my research team called Robert... he died

ALEX

How?

DANIELLE

I killed him

ALEX looks shocked at her mother.

ALEX

Why?

DANIELLE

He was ill... he wouldn't have been able to survive! He contracted the sickness... they all did. They died and I was left alone... then you were taken.

ALEX

Ok then.

DANIELLE

If you come back with me, I have something to show you.

ALEX

What?

DANIELLE

It is something your father gave me.

DANIELLE and ALEX begin to go through the jungle.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We see KATE looking around the camp. People are awake now. She seems to be looking for someone. She walks up to a woman.

KATE

Have you seen Jack anywhere?

THE WOMAN

No, why?

KATE doesn't reply to her and begins to make her way over to another person. She passes HURLEY and we go onto HURLEY. He looks to be working something out on a small scrap piece of paper he has. He suddenly opens his eyes wide and jumps up. He quickly runs his way towards ROSE and BERNARD.

HURLEY

Do you know what today is?

BERNARD

A normal day. Why?

HURLEY

No it isn't! Guess what, it's Christmas day today!

ROSE

Really?

HURLEY

Yeah

Then KATE walks up to them.

KATE

Have you seen Jack?

HURLEY

No but Kate, guess what today is... its Christmas.

KATE

Great, Hurley.

She walks off again.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Why aren't people in the Christmas spirit?

ROSE

Because they didn't know it was Christmas.

HURLEY

Well, I'm gonna make sure everyone knows its Christmas!

HURLEY starts walking off. His face his determined. We see ROSE and BERNARD behind him staring at each other and smirk.

INT. INSIDE AL'S ORANGE HOUSE

We see MINKOWSKI and AL sat on the sofa together with some food talking.

AL

We have officially got this place back haven't we?

MINKOWSKI

Yep and it shouldn't be soon till the DeGroots are here.

They smile at each other. The doorbell then rings.

AL

Whose that gonna be?

MINKOWSKI shrugs his shoulder. AL gets up of the sofa and walks over to the door. We keep the shot with MINKOWSKI.

AL

Erm... Rhys, I think you better come sort this one out.

MINKOWSKI gets up off the sofa and makes his way over to the door. At the door is BEN. MINKOWSKI gets angry.

MINKOWSKI

What the hell are you doing here?

BEN

I've come to apologise to you.

MINKOWSKI

Are you joking me?

BEN

No

MINKOWSKI

I don't wanna accept your apologies.

AL

Rhys, maybe just listen to him. I think he is truly sorry.

MINKOWSKI pulls AL to a side leaving BEN at the door alone.

MINKOWSKI

You think I should hear him out? It might be entertaining.

AL

Yeah, go on.

MINKOWSKI and AL return to the door.

MINKOWSKI

Go on then.

BEN

Rhys, I'm sorry for The Purge... It needed to happen. DHARMA were killing the island and I needed to save it and killing everyone in that way was the only way I could save it. That is why I joined the hostiles: they wanted to save the island. I know that I cut all communications to the island meaning that you were unable to return but just think, at least your alive!

MINKOWSKI suddenly turns angry.

MINKOWSKI

At least I'm alive? Ben, my wife was killed in The Purge! Do you really think I'm happy that I survived 'cos I was on a mission but she died?

BEN

Well... well...

BEN begins to back away as MINKOWSKI makes his way forward towards him. MINKOWSKI grabs BEN and holds him. They all go silent and then MINKOWSKI punches BEN. BEN falls to the floor as MINKOWSKI stands above him.

INT. INSIDE THE RADIO TOWER (FLASHBACK)

We see HORACE and MINKOWSKI fiddling about with the equipment in order to put in the numbers.

HORACE

Ok, now do you just wanna record this for us?

MINKOWSKI

Me?

HORACE

Yeah you!

HORACE hands MINKOWSKI the microphone. MINKOWSKI looks a bit nervous about it.

MINKOWSKI

What do I do?

HORACE

You just repeat the numbers into in the microphone three times and that's it.

MINKOWSKI

Ok

HORACE

And... start!

HORACE presses a button.

MINKOWSKI

4 8 15 16 23 42

4 8 15 16 23 42

4 8 15 16 23 42

HORACE

And... stop!

MINKOWSKI looks up at HORACE as he presses another button.

HORACE (CONTN'D)

And now, all we have to do is put it in and press the play button. Then, all the people at the top will be pretty happy with us.

HORACE makes her way over to a large contraption and puts the tape in gently.

HORACE (CONTN'D)

You wanna press the button?

MINKOWSKI

Ok then

MINKOWSKI gets up and makes his way over to the button. Then, HORACE nods at him and he presses it.

HORACE

And, that's our job done.

HORACE pats him on the back. Then they hear a knock on the door.

HORACE (CONTN'D)

Come in!

ROGER enters.

ROGER

Hi, Horace. I was told to bring you some beer so here it is.

ROGER turns to MINKOWSKI.

ROGER (CONTN'D)

Hi

He then turns back to HORACE.

HORACE

I tell you, Roger, you couldn't have come at a better time.

HORACE takes the beer off ROGER, takes one for himself and throws one to MINKOWSKI.

HORACE (CONTN'D)

Thanks, Roger, I'll see you.

ROGER looks disappointed but then leaves. HORACE comes up to MINKOWSKI

HORACE (CONTN'D)

Cheers!

They clatter their cans together.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE ORANGE HOUSE

AL stares at MINKOWSKI over what he has just done.

AL

Rhys, what was all that about?

MINKOWSKI

He deserved it. Now, tie him up.

AL reluctantly grabs BEN and drags him into the house.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. DANIELLE'S HUT

We see DANIELLE and ALEX enter the hut through a small door. DANIELLE walks straight over to something whereas ALEX stays cautiously near the door. DANIELLE finds something and turns round to reveal it to ALEX. It is the small music box.

ALEX

What is it?

ALEX begins to make her way cautiously towards her mother.

DANIELLE

It is the music box that your father, Robert, gave me for our anniversary.

She lifts up the lid to reveal the small ballerina beginning to twirl along to the melody the box plays.

DANIELLE (CONTN'D)

I want you to have it

ALEX

No, I can't

DANIELLE

Please do

DANIELLE holds out her hands to ALEX presenting the music box. ALEX takes the music box and holds it up to admire it. Then, ALEX quickly closes it and looks back at DANIELLE.

ALEX

Why do you want me to have it?

DANIELLE

Because it is the closest way for you to get to know your father as much as you can. I still have memories of him that I can keep: you don't, so I want you to keep it.

ALEX

But, I can't take it away from you: not when my father gave it to you.

ALEX tries to give it back to DANIELLE by holding it out in front of her but DANIELLE pushes it back into ALEX'S arms.

DANIELLE

Keep it... I want you to have it.

ALEX

Ok then.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

We see JACK, JULIET and SAYID all walking through the jungle. We can see that there is definite tension between SAYID and JULIET as they walk onwards. They are all silent. Then, they hear it: THE SMOKE MONSTER. JACK stares at JULIET as SAYID stares around looking for the source of the sounds.

JACK

Run! Everyone, into the trees!

They all begin to run towards the large open-trunked trees that surround them. JACK and JULIET enter one whilst SAYID enters one by himself. We hear trees beginning to be uprooted as we see the trio's worried faces. Then, THE SMOKE MONSTER comes into view.

JACK

Be quiet.

JULIET nods her head. We see THE SMOKE MONSTER slowly making its way towards them (sounds getting louder as it approaches). It then stops as if it doesn't know which tree to make its way towards. It stays there for a few moments and then retreats back into the trees from where it came. The trio cautiously come out of the tree trunks and look at each other confused.

JULIET

What is that thing really?

JACK

I don't know but we better make a move on if we don't want it to come back.

SAYID nods.

SAYID

Yes, come on.

JACK and SAYID start to carry on their journeys leaving JULIET just that moment behind whilst she stares at where THE SMOKE MONSTER entered once more. She then runs to catch up with them one more time.

EXT. THE BEACH

We see HURLEY walking over to a tent. He gets there and pops his head in: it's SAWYER'S tent. SAWYER stares at him.

HURLEY

Hey dude, I was wondering whether you can help me with something.

SAWYER

What you mean?

HURLEY

Well, I was wondering whether you could give me out of the goodness of your heart some of the things that you have stolen from other people.

SAWYER almost begins to laugh.

SAWYER

Remember, you won it off me didn't you?

HURLEY suddenly remembers and begins to make his way off but SAWYER shouts him back.

SAWYER (CONTN'D)

Hey! Why you want it?

HURLEY

Dude, it's Christmas! You fancy being an elf?

SAWYER

No!

HURLEY

Ok. See you then.

HURLEY begins to make his way back over to someone else's tent: CHARLIE'S. HURLEY looks up to the sky.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

I'm sorry dude but you did keep most of his stash and you won't be needing it any time soon. Sorry.

HURLEY enters and we suddenly hear a lot of rumbling about. Then, HURLEY exits with lots of things in his hands. He makes a run towards the jungle

INT. INSIDE THE ORANGE HOUSE

We see MINKOWSKI and AL surrounding BEN who is tied up to the chair and gagged. MINKOWSKI is staring at him evilly. BEN has a large bruise on his face from where MINKOWSKI previously punched him.

MINKOWSKI

You thought you'd got away with it hadn't you? You really thought that we wouldn't return? Think about Gerald and Karen: this was their child and you just snatched it away from them. Oh wait, you know a lot about snatching children don't you?

BEN eyes open wide and he begins to thrash as if wanting to talk.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Take the gag off him.

AL begins to take the gag off BEN'S mouth.

BEN

How'd you know about that?

MINKOWSKI

Oh come on, Ben. We all knew you'd snatched Alex: we just didn't want to say anything. How do you say "Where's that baby suddenly come from?"? Of course we knew! Also, she nothing like either of you: you or Annie.

BEN

Don't you dare even mention her name.

MINKOWSKI

Oh will you get upset?

MINKOWSKI pouts to take the mick.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Put the gag back on.

AL begins to put on the gag as MINKOWSKI stands and watches it happen.

INT. THE ARROW STATION (FLASHBACK)

We see HORACE enter. He looks sad. MINKOWSKI is sat on the chair at a desk.

MINKOWSKI

So, what'd they say?

HORACE

I'm sorry but, Rhys, they're cutting funding for the Mathematics department. We have to shut this entire project up.

MINKOWSKI

What?

HORACE

I'm sorry, Rhys.

MINKOWSKI

What about our jobs?

HORACE

We've both been guaranteed jobs.

MINKOWSKI

Where?

HORACE

I'll be staying on the island and going into the meteorology research department: The Griffin.

MINKOWSKI

What'd you mean you'll be staying on the island?

HORACE

Well, they said that you and Shaun will be going off the island and completing missions for them.

MINKOWSKI

Missions?

MINKOWSKI looks outraged.

HORACE

Yes, research missions.

MINKOWSKI

And what about Daphne?

HORACE

I asked about her and they said that they will still accommodate for her.

MINKOWSKI

Ok.

MINKOWSKI nods his head but it is evident that he is still annoyed.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. THE SUBMARINE (FLASHBACK)

We see MINKOWSKI sat on the sub. He looks very depressed.

VOICE OVER A TANNOY

We've landed in Portland now so if you would please exit the Galaga. Thank you.

MINKOWSKI reluctantly gets up holding his suitcase and makes his way towards the submarine exit. He gets there and looks up the hatch.

A MAN BEHIND HIM

Go on up then.

MINKOWSKI starts to climb up. He emerges then from the top of the sub in a room. He begins to climb across some decking as he makes his way to the door. There is a man that is waiting at the door.

THE MAN

Welcome to Herarat Airport.

THE MAN winks at MINKOWSKI.

MINKOWSKI

Thanks.

MINKOWSKI walks through the door and up a corridor. He then stops and pulls to the side of the corridor. He pulls out something: a picture. We see it: it is a picture of him and a woman: DAPHNE.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

I love you.

He then carries on the corridor placing the picture back.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE ORANGE HOUSE.

We see MINKOWSKI stood outside. He is looking out towards the green that is outside the houses. There are people all out here.

MINKOWSKI (WHISPERED)

I miss you, Daphne.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We suddenly see THE DHARMA VAN come into shot of the camera. It is HURLEY driving it.

HURLEY

Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas.

Everyone begins to look over to him. They all begin chattering. HURLEY jumps out of the van and goes round to the back. He opens the doors to reveal lots of presents (what he took from CHARLIE'S stash).

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Come get your presents!

Everyone is running up as HURLEY begins to hand out presents to them all. We then see a ROSE and BERNARD smile at each other and begin to make their way towards HURLEY and THE DHARMA VAN.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE ORANGE HOUSE

We see AL exit the house and walk over to MINKOWSKI.

AL

I think you better come back in: he's getting a bit out of hand.

MINKOWSKI

Ok.

They both turn to make their way back into the house.

INT. A BEDROOM (FLASHBACK)

A phone is ringing in the bedroom. We see MINKOWSKI suddenly stir and make a grab towards the phone. He groggily puts it towards his head.

MINKOWSKI

Hello?

VOICE OVER THE PHONE

Hello, is that Rhys?

MINKOWSKI

Yeah, what?

VOICE OVER THE PHONE

Rhys, its Al here. I have some serious news! We have lost contact with the island completely. We don't know what has happened.

MINKOWSKI suddenly wakes up and sits up in bed.

MINKOWSKI

What? What? What about the DeGroots?

AL

They're in as much disarray as everyone else! We trying to contact them now but it isn't working.

MINKOWSKI

What about Daphne? Is she ok?

AL

Rhys, I can't say. I honestly don't know at the moment.

MINKOWSKI jumps out of bed: he is in some pyjamas.

MINKOWSKI

I'm coming to you. Where are you?

AL

We're at the DHARMA central in Michigan.

MINKOWSKI

Ok. I'll be there in a couple of hours!

AL

Ok. Bye

MINKOWSKI

Bye!

MINKOWSKI opens his wardrobe and pulls out a few clothes.

EXT. OUTSIDE A HOUSE

We see MINKOWSKI exit the house frantically He runs over to a car and jumps in. He starts up the engine and begins to drive off.

LOST


End file.
